lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Huck Johnson
Background Born and raised by a poor farming family on the coast of Guyana, South America, as a young boy, Huck Solomon had a tough life. He was always academically inclined, and had almost no muscles. He had a deep interest in everything scientific, or anything intellectually challenging. However, he was forced by his parents to carry out certain chores in the time that he would usually use to study the world around him. If he refused, he was usually beaten, which made him often feel like he should give up his dream of tapping into his minds full potential. However, one day, Huck decided to meditate outside their small shed. As he closed his eyes, he could see a flame inside himself. Pulling it out to the surface, he would never know that what he did would change is life forever, as he had for the first accessed his unique Psionic Ki. With his physical condition being so overpowered by his mental prowess, his Ki itself became an expression of his psionic power. Going back into the kitchen, he decided to imagine a fork was bending, and to his surprise, it actually bent. From there he trained day and night to gain better control over his powers, even doing them with his psychic abilities. He was subsequently selected by Gozed as a prime specimen for the New Warriors program. From there Gozed froze time itself in a very particular way for Huck, as he was granted eternal youth, halting aging permanently. He trained with them day after day, and they became his new family. Personality He is a very analytical person, often measuring the power of his opponents and coming up with unbeatable strategies. Usually. If his strategy is beaten, he let loose, full manifesting his psychic power to demolish any obstacles in his way. Physical Parameters Strength- Despite not training with Gozed like John, his usual strength is nothing to laugh at. Punching apart planets during boredom, he still possesses a large amount of physical strength. When amplified with his Psionic energy though, his physical strength can be amplified to become a close second to John's own power. Speed- Possessing the unique ability to psionically move things behind him, granting the illusion of superhuman speed, in addition to his own physical prowess, Huck is an extremely fast warrior, often getting in atleast 10 punches before the enemy even registers that his fist has moved. Durability- He gained a durability on par with X itself(See Gozed's Durability), with which he can utilize Psionic Shields to cover his entire body in a form of "psionic armour" granting him enhanced levels of durability. Reserves:With extreme control over his Psionic Ki, Huck has managed to extend his reserves near-infinitely, tapping into the psionic energies of the omniverse with his power. Powers and Abilities Possessing a versatile and unique form of energy, his power is rarely encountered if at all by the enemy's he faces. Even N.E.M.E.S.I.S, a primordial artificial intelligence took a while to compute his power, in addition to the source and how it was harnessed. Psionic Ki- A unique energy born from the overwhelming power of Huck's mind over even his own physical prowess, his Ki is unique. He can utilize it in various ways that traditional Ki cannot be used for, and even simulate alot of Traditional Ki's techniques. He gains multiple sub-abilities fro his psionic Ki, like potent telepathic, telekinetic and empathic abilities. Telekinesis- He is a master telekinetic, achieving levels of power once though unreachable. He can create shields, weapons, and almost anything he can imagine out of pure psionic invisible energy. He can fly, utilize Ki in the normal manner and, inspired by his fellow New Warrior, John Maverick, even shift his entire being from one point in space-time to a other, achieving instantaneous teleportation. He can amplify his own physical abilities immensely, can utilize his potent telekinetic abilities to achieve a simulated manipulation of sound, vibrations, the elements and even the motion and direction of most physical objects. He can project his telekinetic abilties to get a spatial sense of the entire universe and destabilize an object/ excite it's molecules to either cause disintegration or combustion. By creating reflection fields he can effectively shield himself from most energy forms. He also has the ability to bend the very fabric of a dimension to a limited extent, allowing for dimensional travel. Elemental Psionic Ki- The Ki can transcend beyond the borders of energy and matter, becoming both simultaneously. With this he can combine his Psionic Ki with anything he perceives an element, up to and including: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Lava, Light, Darkness and Ice. Each element allows his Ki to take on the properties of those elements and grants him powerups related to the element. Fire grants access to his Alpha State's Nensho without him needing to activate the form, Water grants an immense level of telekinetic regeneration, Earth grants enhanced durability and shockwaves being created from every move he makes that go beyond logic (Actually get stronger the further away from the epicentre), Lightning grants innate cutting and piercing ability, an unimaginable sped boost, and the summoning of extremely powerful storms, Wind, grants an even greater speed boost, precognition for enhanced evasion abilities and the ability to literally disperse into air upon physical impact, Light, grants the greatest speed boost, grants greater piercing power than lightning, intangibility and immunity to any form of contaminants, Darkness, this grants the ability to restrict enemy movements, Perfect Invisibility, Intangibility, induce permanent blindness, night vision and light absorption. These forms are based off of the first elements he gained telekinetic control over. Telepathy-He has insane telepathic power, with him being able to manipulate the dreams of a vast, undefined number of individuals simultaneously. He can hypnotize and even control the minds of almost anyone. He can cast nearly unbreakable illusions on entire universes. He can read minds, exchange bodies with the enemy like Captain Ginyu, in which case he gains the sum of both bodies' power. He can take the knowledge of any individual to fall victim to his power and project knowledge to his allies, communicate over any distance once he managed to create a "communication line" with the person, and even without the communication line, he can simply use his power to communicate, but in this case the distance would not be infinite. He can overload and possess minds, in addition to inducing various mental states, potentially granting him an easy method to create tactical advantages, even in mechanical creatures. In fact, his telepathic power is so great, he has the ability to utilize all of his telepathic power on technology. He can access the brain and even turn off the opponent's usage of energy, in addition to being able to simply heal most mental illnesses. He can also manipulate pain and fatigue. Extrasensory Perception- He has several abilities up to and including a temporal sense, telling him exactly where he is. He can see in to the future, the past and the present at will. Empathy- He can manipulate emotions and sense them. Existing on the Astral Plane- He can drain all psionic energy, and manipulate astral energies. This allows him to see spirits, injure even the dead, make spirits visible, create astral constructs, and ectoplasm manipulation. Techniques Unlike his more physical counterparts, being mental based he does not use a lot of "techniques" per say, he just uses his powers. Perhaps his only technique is the Alpha State Transformation. For the sake of filling it up, I'll list a few applications. Telekinetic Shift- An advanced application of his telekinetic power, he can shift energy and matter from one location to another potentially indefinitely, even changing its velocity and direction. What's that? An energy blast coming his way? Look behind you. He can even utilize the debris that may be flying around while an enemy is charging up against them, simply attacking them with it, and even make it hit instantaneously. This is the root of his instantaneous teleportation and dimensional transportation as he can shift himself to any point, even in other dimensions. Psionic Upgrade: Supernatural Condition- Utilizing telekinesis to simply augment his entire body, grants him a great upgrade in physical prowess, and grants him the ability to use a subsequent technique, Elemental Psionic Upgrade: Supernatural Condition. He can maintain this state indefinitely, and it grants him a psionic armour that protects him from most forms of harm. Elemental Psionic Upgrade: Supernatural Condition- Blending his elemental powers with that of his Psionic Ki, he can utilize the innate attributes/qualities of the element to enhance his already augmented physiology, and even utilize an energy-matter variant of the element, meaning that he can utilize energy with the properties of the matter. Telekinesis: Extrasensory Perception- Expanding his telekinesis out into the open reaches of the omniverse in dimensions beyond space and time, he can actually sense the position of everything even beyond his own dimensional plane of existence. However, though he can sense it, it does not mean he can avoid it, assuming that is even a possibility due to the intrinsic nature of higher dimensions. See that Ki? It's a no-no.- Named by a bored Gozed, who first observed this application, he can literally go into an opponent's brain and shut off their ability to use Ki and other forms of energy. In fact, for fun, he can turn it on and off at will. Telepathic Pain Punch- Getting into an opponent's brain, as soon as he hits his opponent, he flares up every single pain receptor in the body, causing inhuman amounts of pain in the enemy and often times, paralysis. This is best used in conjunction with the Earth element, as the shockwaves massively amplify this attack multiple times over. Matter Goes Bye-Bye- By destabilizing the very bonds that hold matter together, he can simply cause it to disintegrate and fall into almost nothingness. This is a very cruel way of getting rid of an opponents, and is the precursor to his relatively far more humane application, Matter goes Boom. Matter Goes Boom- By exciting the molecules in matter enough, he can cause it to explode at will. Combining it with his Telekinetic Shift, he can cause things to explode on impact and when enhanced with Earth create shockwaves. I'll steal your Kung Fu- He can enter someone else's brain and take away/replicate their knowledge, granting him the ability to learn various forms and styles of martial arts, various energies and even information on opponents. I'll lend you some Kung Fu- Basically the reverse of I'll Steal your Kung Fu. Elemental Manipulation- He can basically control the elements with his mind, with them dealing far more damage than regular Earth elements would and with each having their own supernatural properties. (Properties listed above, part of Telekinesis). Sound Manipulation- He is a master of sound control, creating loud and quiet sounds, reversing sound waves, creating false sounds, sharpen objects by infusing sound, possesses an immunity to all sound, generate earthquakes, absorb sound, voice manipulation, convert sound to other forms of energy, and amplify sound at will. Almost Done Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles